fandomofanimefandomcom-20200215-history
KiraKira! Episode 1/Transcript
This is the transcript for KiraKira! Episode 1 *''The episode starts of in Fujiwara Sara's room with Sara writing a diary entry''* Fujiwara Sara *''thinking''*: Hello, my name is Fujiwara Sara. I'm pretty popular in school as I am the smartest girl in the country, but I don't really brag about it so please don't tell anyone. Anyway, I love studying and my dream is to become a teacher as I care about others very much. Fujiwara Nora: Sara-chan, time to go to bed. Fujiwara Sara: Okay mom. *''gets into bed''* Goodnight mom. Fujiwara Nora: Goodnight Sweetheart. Meanwhile, I've got to try and get your sister off her phone and into bed. Fujiwara Sara *''giggles*'': '''Good luck. '''Fujiwara Nora: Thanks sweetie *''heads off to Hoshi's room''* in the background Fujiwara Sara *''thinking''*: 'I love my life so far but.. I feel like something bad is going to happen. *''Scene changes to Brillo where Princess Serena is fighting minions of Crimson Wing* 'Princess Serena *''shouting*: Crimson Wing... you'll never get away with this Crimson Wing *''in the background''*: Yes I will Serena, not only because the legend of your Sparkle Warriors is fake, you are totally defenseless. Minions Attack! Selene: Yes Master! Princess Serena: '''Iris, Phoenix, Mireille! Go to Earth and find the Sparkle Warriors. '''Iris: But.. Princess what about you -risu?! Princess Serena: Don't worry, I'll be just fine! Go now! Phoenix and Mireille: Come on, Iris! Princess Serena: Good luck... my friends. *''Selene then blasts a beam of dark energy at Serena, causing her to fall unconscious''* *''Back on Earth''* Himura Asahi *''thinking''*: Hi, I'm Himura Asahi! The all around sports girl and captain of the soccer team. I'm not very good at school but I'm a expert in all things sporty! *''Asahi accidentally bumps into Sara, causing Sara to drop her books''* Fujiwara Sara: '''Himura-san! Watch where you are going! '''Himura Asahi: Soz, Fujiwara-san. *''Helps Sara pickup her books''* There you go Fujiwara Sara: Thank you, now let's get to biology. Himura Asahi *''under her breath''*: Biology sucks Fujiwara Sara *''glares at Asahi through the corner of her eye''*: What did you say? Himura Asahi: Nothing. Nothing at all. *''Biology class''* Ms. Akiko: Okay, students. What does DNA stand for? Fujiwara Sara: I know, miss. It stands for Deoxyribonucleic Acid. Ms. Akiko: That is correct, Fujiwara-san. Okay, Himura-san, I would like you to answer this: What are genes? Himura Asahi: Umm, are they clothing? Ms. Akiko *''shouting''*: Himura-san! Pay attention in lessons! Could anyone help Himura-san? Fujiwara Sara: I can, miss. Genes are the working subunits of DNA. Each gene contains a particular set of instructions, usually coding for a particular protein or for a particular function. Ms. Akiko: Very good, Fujiwara-san. *''class ends''* Himura Asahi *''runs over to Sara''*: Thanks for helping me back there, Fujiwara-san. Fujiwara Sara: Himura-san. *''sighs''* You should pay more attention in lessons *''The two girls then sense something''* Sara and Asahi: What was that? *''the two girls run outside''* Iris and Phoenix: Help us! *''Iris hides behind Sara while Phoenix crashes into Asahi's face''* Himura Asahi *''shouts at Phoenix''*: Hey what was that for, you stupid bird! Category:Transcripts Category:Chinatsu Kiseki